


For You

by BubbleGumLizard



Series: Mystrade NaNoWriMo 2015 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumLizard/pseuds/BubbleGumLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is sick and needs Mycroft to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in bed with the type of cold that makes me whiny, so I wrote this on my phone. Greg is totally based on me and Mycroft is based on my husband, who is awesome. 
> 
> Okay, I'm going to go die now. Enjoy!

“Unnnh,” Greg groaned, rolling over and trying to reach a tissue. The box was out of reach and he whined, curling up into a ball of discomfort.

"Do you need something?” Mycroft asked, coming to the doorway.

"Kill me,” Greg said, his nasal congestion making his voice low and thick. "Just end it.”

Mycroft chuckled and handed Greg a tissue. "I brought you some herbal tea. Mrs. Hudson recommended it to me.”

"Is it one of her soothers? That I would gladly accept right now.”

"No, I think it's just chamomile. I can add some gin, if you think that might help.”

"Probably a bad idea.”

"Would you like me to draw you a bath? A nice cup of tea and a bath always make me feel better.”

Greg groaned again and flopped around uncomfortably. "I don't want tea. Or a bath. I want to feel better.”

"I can't make you feel better this instant, love.”

"Why not? Aren't you the British government? Get the country's top scientists working on a cure.”

"I think they have more important things to research right now.”

"That's nonsense,” Greg mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest and shivering. Mycroft covered him with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, love. You'll feel better in the morning.” He moved to stand but Greg reached out a hand and grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me?” he asked in a small voice. " You being here makes me feel better.”

"Of course. Anything for you.” Mycroft settled back against the wall and stroked Greg's hair in the way he liked, humming softly until his love fell into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
